Regular Romance
by Nora.Yaoi.93
Summary: Una serie de capitulo Yaoi de Mordecai y Rigby . Que pasaria si cuanto Mordecai y Rigby por fin confesaran su amor hubiera un accidente que lo cariaba todo . Lean si quieren saber de que accidente se trata.
1. Cap 1: Confesiones y sexo

**REGULAR ROMACNE**

**Aviso histoia Yaoi con escenas de sexo**

**Personajes originale de ** J. G. Quintel

Rigby estaba super depre y no tenia manera de pasárselo bien en la fiesta, como iba a pasarlo bien si Mordecai estaba por fin pidiendo a Margaret que fuera su novia.

"No es justo porque tiene que querer a Margaret, porque no a mi yo si lo amo de verdad, pero tengo tanto miedo de que deje de ser mi mejor amigo si le confieso mi amor, dios no aguanto esto mejor me voy a casa"

Rigby estaba a punto de irse hasta que sintió la mano de Mordecai en su hombre, Mordecai estaba llorando.

R - Tío que te pasa no estabas con Margaret

M - Si le dije que me gustaba y que si quería ser mi novia, pero me ha dicho que solo le gusto como amigo y luego me ha presentado a su nuevo novio, dios quiero morir.

R – Vamos tío no llores ella no te merece, vámonos a casa.

M – Si Rigby tu sí que eres un colega, te quiero tío –dijo mientras se enjuagaba las lagrimas.

Rigby casi rompe a llorar cuando lo dijo.

Llamo a un taxi y lo llevo a casa, y lo metió en la cama pero de repente Mordecai lo asalto contra la cama y lo beso con fuerza al principio Rigby correspondía pero de repente lo empujo con fuerza tirándolo de la cama.

M – Pero que haces tío… me has hecho daño – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

R – No, solo me besabas porque estas borracho y Margaret te ha dado calabazas… como puedes jugar así con migo…

M – Jugar Rigby yo no juego te beso porque… porque

R – Porque qué?

M – Porque te quiero

Rigby se puso a llora

R – No es verdad y Margaret qué?

M – Es que no podía decírtelo porque tenía miedo, miedo de que me rechazara y dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo, y Margaret yo solo la quería para llenar el vacío … yo de verdad te quiero Rigby.

R – Lo dices en serio …

M – Claro que si nunca, eh dicho nada más en serio en tu vida

R – Eres un tonto pero yo … yo también te quiero Mordecai, yo siempre te …

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque Mordecai apreso sus labios contra los suyos. Primero fue un beso corto tímido.. Pero la pasión fue juntándolos aun más.

Mordecai cogió a Rigby delicadamente por debajo la barbilla acercándolo más a él, sintiendo su dulce sabor . Mordecai noto como los brazos de Rigby pasaban por su cuello.

Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pues con tanto nervio y excitación era difícil respirar por la nariz. Volvieron a lo suyo y esta vez sus lenguas empezaban a luchar por entrar a la boca del otro, para ver quien podía más de los dos.

Mordecai empezó a pasar las manos por el pecho de Rigby acariciándolo y disfrutando de los sus gemidos.

El pájaro no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto tiempo deseándolo y de golpe... Rigby no quería que Mordecai se pensase que era un inexperto, así que empezó a besarle el cuello sacando más de un ronco gemido pro parte del pájaro carpintero.

Rigby empezó a bajar por el torso de Mordecai, marcando su paso con algunos besos y entreteniéndose en sus pezones, los cuales dejo rojizos y duros mientras Mordecai jadeaba con una voz muy sexy que ponía al gemir.. Mordecai cambio los ritmos y se puso él encima para besar a Rigby en el cuello e ir bajando por su torso. Rigby apretaba las manos para resistir los fuertes gemidos que le veían, esa locura lo estaba poniendo a tope.

Con una de sus piernas noto la excitada entrepierna de Mordecai. Rigby empezó a mover un poco la pierna, rozando la virilidad de Mordecai, este, intentaba reprimir los vergonzosos jadeos que salían de su boca, buscando aire que respirar. Rigby volvió a ponerse encima, y después de regalarle un beso apasionado a Mordecai, y acariciarlo.

Mordecai no pudo resistirlo más y le pidió a Rigby que empezara ya, este satisfecho de que Mordecai se hubiera rendido delante suyo le empezó a masajear la cargada entrepierna.

Se volvieron a besar rozando-es más, haciendo que la excitación subiera como la espuma. Mordecai le enseño dos dedos a Rigby, este se los miro primero sorprendido, pero después se animo ante la segura mirada de Mordecai, y empezó a chupar los dedos para que después este le metiera un dedo, Rigby se intento relajar pero.. Le costó lo suyo..

Mordecai se dio cuenta y beso a Rigby, haciendo que este se dejara llevar y entre más caricias y besos Mordecai logro introducirle el segundo y el tercer dedo.

R - Es bastante, vamos..- Consiguió decir entre morbosos jadeos que excitaban aún más a Mordecai.

Mordecai entro suavemente dentro de Rigby, pero aunque intentaba ser lo más delicado y suave con Rigby unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por las mejillas de este.

M - Tranquilo... Pronto no... Te dolerá...

Rigby solo pudo besar el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Mordecai, esto hizo que se relajara y que Mordecai pudiera empezar a embestir, primero a ritmo relajado y después más rápido.

Gimieron y esa lucha la perdió Rigby, que cuando ya no pudo más se corrió en el vientre de Mordecai, este disfruto el suave y caliente tacto de la esencia del mapache, mientras, sin resistirse más, se corrió dentro de Mordecai disfrutando de sobremanera ese hecho.

Quedaron tirados en la cama y Mordecai salió de Rigby lentamente. Este le miraba fijamente, sonrojado y aún jadeando. Se abrazo al azul torso de Mordecai, quien lo abrazo por la espalda y los tapo con una de la sabana, sin que nada importara entonces.


	2. Cap 2: El bebe

**REGULAR ROMACNE**

**Aviso historia Yaoi con escenas de sexo**

**Personajes original de ** J. G. Quintel

A la mañana siguiente Mordecai despertó con un dolor de cabeza increíble por la cantidad de alcohol que tuvo que tomar para pedirle a Margaret ser su novia, tal vez se lo debería agradecérselo si no hubiera bebido tanto por ella, jamás le hubiera confesado a Rigby sus sentimientos, se sentía el ser más feliz de la tierra. Después de observar durante un rato lo adorable que se veía Rigby durmiendo se fue a duchar. Rigby se despertó al poco tiempo asustado por no ver a Mordecai a su lado, en ese momento temió que solo hubiera uno de sus muchos sueños calientes con Mordecai, Rigby rompió a llorar, Mordecai lo oyó y salió de la ducha sin mediar palabra beso a Rigby

M – Tío porque lloras pareces una nena

R – Nena lo serás tu... además pensaba que lo de anoche solo fue un sueño por eso me puse llorar, lo siento- dijo rascándose la cabeza con la mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

M – Tío eres tan adorable – comento mientras abrazaba y besaba a Rigby por toda la cara.

R – Tío para esto es vergonzoso, adema yo no soy adorable

M - Por cierto es que a caso sueña mucho con migo... jeje...seguro que son sueños calentorros eres un pervertido adorable.

Rigby se puso rojo como un tomate.

R – Eres idiota tío... pero... eres mi idiota

M – Ves como eres adorable cuando quieres? Adema yo también eh tenido sueños bastante calentitos contigo

R – Cállate... – se puso más sonrojo por el comentario de Mordecai -vamos a desayunar tengo hambre

M – Vale, pero no agás mucho ruido tengo la cabeza como un bombo

R – Pobrecito –y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los dos se sonrojaron. Y bajaron a desayunar, mientras lo hacían se pusieron de nuevo a charlar.

R – Hoye esto significa que a hora soy tu novio

M – Si ... supongo que si aunque nunca eh salido con un tío

R – Yo tampoco ... mmmmmm ... deberíamos decírselo a los demás

M – Eh? No creo que sea una buena idea

R – Yo tampoco – dijo cabizbajo

M – Bueno así seremos novios secretos que tiene su morbo no crees

R – Si tienes razón ... oye está pensando en lo mismo que yo

M – Claro vamos a trabajar me muero de ganas

R – Tío!

M – Es coña... vamos a follar hasta destrozar la cama – dijo mientras se ponía Rigby en el hombro para llevarlo arriba.

R – Y luego me llamas pervertido... dijo riendo

Después de eso pasaron unos meses maravilloso hasta que un día Rigby se despertó con unas nausea terribles, corrió al baño a vomitar sin despertar a Mordecai, después de echarlo todo se miro al espejo no se lo podía crear está empezando a verse gordo, por un segundo pensó ni que me hubiera quedado embarazado, pensó riendo. Pero en seguida volvió a vomitar. Mordecai se levanto y fue a ver qué le pasaba.

M – Tío que te pasa te encuentra bien

R – No tío... me muero

M – No exageres, será mejor que vayamos al medico

R – No porfa no me mola el medico

M – Piensa que si vamos no libramos del trabajo

R – Bueno vale... te quiero tío

M – Yo también te quiero saco de potas

R – Hoye no te pases que estoy malito – dijo poniendo un rostro dramático

M – Vale lo siento tío – le beso la mejilla como disculpa.

Los dos bajaron pero para su desgracia encontraron a Benson frente a la puerta

B – A creéis donde qué vais ?

M – Es que Rigby se encuentra mal a sí que lo llevo al matasanos

B – Menuda bola, no hay quien se lo trague.

M – Lo digo en serio Benson

B – No me lo trago

R – Pero Ben ... – le echo la pota a los pies de Benson

B – Vale me lo creo llévatelo de aquí, le diré a Musculitos que lo limpie ... grito muy enfado

M – Gracia Benson, eres un tío legal

Cuando Rigby explico lo que le pasaba el médico , el dijo que le deberían hacerle una ecografía, en la sala le pusieron el gel frio y le pasaron la maquina encima de la barriga, el médico puso una cara muy rara y se los miro

Doc – Enhorabuena van a tener un bebe

MyR – Que?

M – Pero cómo es posible si es un macho

Doc – Lo sé pero mire esta mancha de aquí es el bebe , además los síntomas que me han descrito encajan

R – Pero Doc soy un tío como puede pasar

Doc – Mmmmmm...-saco unos condones de una cajonera- En usado unos condones similares

M – Si los pillamos en la fiesta de un colega hace dos semanas

Doc – Allí esta estos son unos condones especiales que tiene una especie de virus que crea órganos femeninos internos temporales para que los hombres puedan tener bebes

M – Que eso existe? , dios Rigby que vamos a hacer la hemos cagado pero bien

Doc – Siempre pueden abortar a un están a tiempo

MyR – No!

R – No , ya sé que siempre intento escaquearme pero es mi bebe y lo quiero

M – Bien dicho tío vamos

R – Gracias Mordecai te quiero

M – Yo también te quiero


	3. Cap 3: Comprension

**REGULAR ROMACNE**

**Aviso historia Yaoi con escenas de sexo**

**Personajes original de ** J. G. Quintel

M – Creo que deberíamos pasar por una librería

R –Que? Para qué?

M – Para comprar un libro de maternidad, os es que a caso tu sabes algo de bebes

R – Pues no...

M – Pues eso vamos tío

R – Vale...

En la librería ojearon varios libros de maternidad, Rigby tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

M – Tío que te pasa

R – Dios aquí dice que un parto duele tanto como te tiren del lado inferior hasta el cogote que horro, además el de las primerizas dura casi más de diez hora voy a morir

M – Madre mía... bueno relájate y deja ese libro, mira nos llevaremos este sobre cómo cuidar bebes y mamas embarazadas

R – Yo no soy mama

M – Si tío si tu lo pares tu eres mama

R – Jo eso no es justo

M – Es lo que hay

Compraron el libro, pero cuando estaba yendo al parque con el carrito Rigby grito

R – Espera!

Mordecai freno con brusquedad.

M – Pero qué coño te pasa a hora

R – Pero es que no lo has pensado, como vamos a decirles que estoy preñado lo van a flipar, o dios que horror, se van a cachondear de mi hasta el día del juicio final

M – Joder es verdad... tranqui tío no se van a reír te lo prometo

R – Gracias – dijo sonriendo - te quiero tío

M – Yo también te quiero tronco

Los dos llegaron a casa sin más incidentes, Benson estaba en casa.

M – Hoye Benson podrías llamar a los demás tenemos algo super importante que deciros

B – Ha? Vale pero ya puede ser importante... por cierto Rigby estas mejor

R – Luego te cuento...

En unos minutos todos ya estaban en la sala

Skips – Que es eso tan importante de lo que queréis hablar

R – Bueno es que yo... yo – Rigby estaba nervioso a más no poder y se estaba comenzando a marear

Pops – Benson me ha dicho que te sentías mal, es te estás muriendo

R – Que? No que tontería

Musculitos – Entonces que os pasa

R – Pues yo ... Yo, díselo tu Mordecai

Todos – Venga!

Mordecai cogió aire con fuerza i comenzó a gritar

M – Pes resulta Rigby y yo estamos saliendo, vamos que somos novio y la hemos cagado pero bien, porque he preñado Rigby ósea que vamos a tener un bebe!

Todos – Que?

B – Pero estáis locos, además como es posible

S- Ay tipo de condones especiales para que los tío tengan bebes

B – La madre que os trajo como se os ocurre, ni siquiera sabéis cuidar de vosotros mismo esta semana casi destruís el parque tres veces.

Rigby se puso a llorar y salió pitando hacia su cuarto como un poseso.

M – Benson como te pasas, esta super sensible y te pones a gritarle

Mordecai corrió a cuarto a ver a Rigby mientras todos lo marraban a Benson haciendo señal de aprobación.

P – Chicos tranquilos seguro que Benson no lo hacía con mala intención

B – Gracias Pops – dijo algo sonrojado

A los dos minutos todos subieron a la habitación de los chicos casi les da un infarto porqué se los encontraron dándose el lote

B – Ejem ...

M – Tíos llamad antes de entra me habéis cortado el rollito

Musculitos – Sabes quién más corta el rollito

M – Tu madre

Musculitos – Si... jejeje

B – Dejando esa tontería eh venido a pediros perdón, y además queremos que sepáis que os apoyamos y Rigby tendrás que trabajar la mitad no te preocupes tu sueldo seguirá intacto

Rigby gracia Benson eres lo mas

M – Lo siento tío en el libro pone que este rollo dura todo el embarazo

B – Joder.

Pasaron tres meses y a Rigby se le empezaba a nota la barriga, y lo peor erra que tenia continuamente antojo de batidos, y cuando no había en casa se ponía super pesado como en ese mismo momento

M – Esta bien vamos a la cafetería a por un batido

R – No tu solo quieres ver a Margaret

M – Que no Rigby yo solo tengo ojos para ti

R – En serio

M – Pues claro tío

R – Bueno vale además desde lo del médico no hemos ido

Cuando llegaron Margaret y Eileen se los miraron como si fueran fantasmas

Margaret – Hace más de un siglo que no nos vemos

M – Si ya es que han pasado muchas cosa desde lo de la fiesta

Margaret – Sabes eh cortado con mi novio y si aun sigue en pie lo de una cita

Rigby se moría de celos lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en matar a esa mujer

M – No Margaret – Margaret se quedo de piedra igual que Rigby – pero ya tengo a alguien

Margaret – Comprendo y quien ...

Eileen interrumpió la conversación trayendo el batido de Rigby

E – Hoye Rigby no deberías tomar tanto batido te estás poniendo gordito – comento tímidamente

R – Yo no estoy gordo – puso una cara dramática

Mordecai le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarlo

M – No está gordo es que esta embarazado y no lo digas mas, no lleva nada bien lo de su peso

Margaret y E – Que?

E – Y quien es el padre?

M – Yo

E – Como has podido sabias que a mí me gustaba eres lo peor y salió corriendo a la cocina llorando

Margaret – Me alego por vosotros chicos

M y R – Gracias

R – Voy al baño un momento este crio creo que mi vejiga es un sonajero

M y Margaret – Ewww

Margaret – Y no os casáis

M – Casarnos? la verdad no lo había pensado

Rigby salió del baño

R – Vámonos a casa tengo sueño

M – Mejor ve tu yo voy a dar una vuelta

R – Vale – puso una cara triste

M – No ponga esa cara nos veremos a la hora de cenar, te quiero tío – le dio un beso en los labios

R – Vale, y yo a ti – y se fue a casa dormir

M – Margaret necesito tu ayuda eh tenido una idea genial


	4. Cap 4: Chocolate y Amor

**REGULAR ROMACNE**

**Aviso historia Yaoi con escenas de sexo**

**Personajes original de ** J. G. Quintel

Mordecai espero a Margaret y la arrastro a una joyería.

M – Que anillo compro a Rigby?

Margaret – Al final se lo vas a pedir?

M – Si, le amo y a hora que vamos a tener un bebe juntos... –dijo sonrojándose mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Margaret – Ya veo de verdad te gusta... Bueno a mí el que más me gusta es este con un brillante azul

M – Repanocha, es la caña tía, se nota que tienes buen gusto

Margaret – Gracias...

M – La ostia, has visto lo caro que es, son 200 pavos

Margaret – Vaya es verdad... lo siento Mordecai... tal vez deberías escoger otro

M – No! Este es el anillo con el que veo a Rigby dándome el sí quiero

Margaret – Que bonito...

M – Tengo que encontrar una manera de sacar 200 pavos

Mordecai pensó un minuto en silencio hasta que de repente se le ilumino la mente con una brillante idea.

M – Ya lo tengo venderé la camiseta que le birle a Los puños seguro que puedo sacar una buena tajada

Margaret – Pero Mordecai esa camiseta te encanta, es tu favorita ni siquiera te la pones para no mancharla

M – Ya lo sé Margaret, pero quiero más a Rigby

Margaret – Que suerte tiene Rigby – comento, ella estaba a punto de llorar

M – Eh? Gracias Margaret... no estés triste seguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz

Margaret – Gracias Mordecai eres un tío legal – dijo con una alegre sonrisa

M – Bien voy a casa a buscar la camiseta y a haber a quien se la puedo vender para comprar el anillo... tu por favor me arias un plato de macarrones con queso y tarta de chocolate

Margaret – Que? Eh? Macarrones con queso? Y tarta de chocolate? Eso no es muy romántico

M – Si lo sé, pero es son los platos favoritos de Rigby, adema no quiero pasarme de cursi

Ya era de noche cuando Rigby se despertó y vio que eran la diez de la noche no se lo podía creer, luego bajo al salón para ver si estaba Mordecai, y allí estaba con una cinta en sus manos esperándole en la entra

M – Tapate los ojos tío, tengo una sorpresa para ti

R – Una sorpresa mola!

Mordecai le puso la cinta en los ojos y se lo llevo con el carrito, cuando Mordecai le quito la cinta, Rigby se emocionó al ver una mesa con velas, rosas, una radio con su balada favorita y unos macarrones con queso en un pabellón del parque.

R – Tío yo no sé qué decir... nadie avía hecho algo tan bonito por mi... eres un cursi – dijo mientras le golpeaba el brazo y lloraba de emoción al mismo tiempo

M – Je... eres un llorón

Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro y se miraron con complicidad. Después de un rato cuando acabaron de cenar, Mordecai se comenzó a poner nervioso cosa que noto Rigby

R – Tío se puede saber qué te pasa estas sudando

M – No nada... solo que yo

R – Yo qué?

M – Nada mejor volvamos a casa acemas tengo otra sorpresita en casa

R – Si otra hoy estas que te sales tío

M – Lo sé vamos

Los volvieron a casa Mordecai le dijo que espera en la habitación que a hora ira a buscar la sorpresa. Cuando Mordecai volvió con la tarta de chocolate a Rigby casi le da un chungo.

R - ¿Y eso tío?

M – Es un regalito... especial – dijo poniendo cara de pervertido, por suerte Rigby no se dio ni cuenta

Se sirvieron el pastel y hablaron cualquier cosa, lo importante era estar juntos.

Entonces Rigby se fijó en que en el pico de Mordecai había un poco de chocolate, se acercó a él y la lamió. Mordecai quedó sorprendido y lo miró extrañado.

M - Tenías chocolate...- Se excusó Rigby, divertido.

Mordecai pasó un dedo por el pastel y después por el cuello de Rigby. Lo lamió y dejo una marca en él. Rigby se rió tímidamente, y le pasó la mano por el pastel y después por el torso de Mordecai.

R – Pero tío... ¿Cómo te has puesto?- Dijo, seguido le lamió todo el torso, acariciando sus plumas mientras el le acariciaba el oscuro cabello.

Poco a poco, los chicos fueron untándose de pastel. Cuando de repente los dos vieron la excitación del otro...

Rigby sonrió lujurioso y repaso lo que quedaba en su plato con el dedo, después lo chupó lentamente, lamiéndolo... Mordecai se lo miraba fascinado y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Después de eso, Rigby se acercó a Mordecai y empezó a acariciar su torso, lentamente, casi sin tocarlo y notando como las plumas de Mordecai se erizaban a su paso, él solo podía contemplar a Rigby cautivado por esa extraña dulzura y belleza única en él.

Poco a poco Rigby besó tiernamente a Mordecai y este correspondió abrazándolo cariñosamente, acariciando lentamente su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Rigby disfrutaba de las caricias de su amado.

Acarició un poco las plumas que rodeaban el miembro de su chico. Sintió como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Mordecai haciéndolo estremecer de puro placer. Notó como Mordecai apretaba un poco sus grandes manos en su trasero en cuando él empezó a recorrer a lo largo el miembro de Mordecai, aún más erecto si cabe.

Mordecai acarició el oscuro cabello de Rigby mientras luchaba por no gemir, pues ya le resultaban bastante vergonzosos sus jadeos. Estaba sonrojado y expectante para sentir el placer que le brindaría Rigby.

Rigby recorrió con la lengua todo el alargado miembro de Mordecai y después lo fue metirndo en su boca, dando algún que otro lametazo mientras tragaba el miembro. Primero lo fue sacando y metiendo a un ritmo intenso y lento, hasta que incrementó la velocidad, ayudado por el ritmo que le marcaba Mordecai con la mano en su cabeza.

M - Tío... Apártate... No... Puedo más...

R - ¿Y qué? - Logro decir él, antes de tragar todo el líquido que salía del miembro de Mordecai, quien extasiado, dejo ir un gemido, clamando el nombre de su amado.

Mordecai se arrodilló al nivel de Rigby y le besó con toda la dulzura del mundo. Besó su cuello con delicadeza. Acarició todo su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de que el mapache se rompiera. Con más pasión empezó a dejar marcas por todo el cuerpo de Rigby.

Entonces lo miró y vio un Rigby sonrojado y jadeante.

R – Mordecai... Te quiero... Dentro de mí...- Dijo él, con un tono ronronearte.

Se besaron más y Mordecai sintió como su miembro volvía a la erección. Rigby cogió los dos dedos de Mordecai y empezó a lamerlos, mirando fijamente a Mordecai. Este no se quedó atrás y empezó a jugar cola dl mapache, quien involuntariamente hizo un movimiento de caderas, pidiendo más.

Mordecai empezó a acariciar su miembro. Al tiempo, sacó los dedos de la boca de Rigby los introdujo, primero uno y después otro, en el interior del mapache. Quien gimió sin poder reprimirlo.

Cuando hubo bastante Rigby se abrazó a Mordecai, notando como el miembro de este lo penetraba. Soltó algunos suspiros, sin poder esconder el dolor, que se transformo en una única lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Rigby.

Mordecai le besó limpiando la lágrima y le susurró que estuviera tranquilo. Él se relajo y el dolor pareció desaparecer totalmente. Las embestidas empezaron lentamente.

Las manos de Mordecai seguían acariciando el miembro de su chico, notando como la erección crecía notablemente. Al poco, Rigby se vino entre gemidos y el nombre de Mordecai, el cual se corrió a la siguiente embestida.

Suspiraron y se acostaron abrazados, Mordecai bajo la mano asuelo para buscar algo bajo la cama

R – Que haces tío? - pregunto aun agotado

Mordecai por fin lo encontró y lo apretó fuertemente en su mano

M – Tío no es como decirte esto... pero lo eh estado pensando... y a hora que vamos a tener un bebe juntos... creo que lo mejor sería que nos casáramos

Dijo mientras le ponía el anillo en el dedo. Rigby se puso a llorar como un poseso

M – Entonces es un Si

Rigby le beso con fuerza

R – Claro que si bobo


End file.
